Leur promesse
by xXFairy-girlXx
Summary: Lucy avait eu un mauvais pressentiment dés l'instant où elle les avait vus prendre la mer. Pourtant Natsu lui avait assurée qu'ils reviendraient tous sains et saufs. Malgré cela, les peurs de la jeune fille se concrétisent quand on lui annonce leurs disparitions et que Fiore sombre dans le chaos. Dés lors elle n'a plus qu'une seule raison qui la pousse à s'accrocher: leur promesse.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Alors ça fait très longtemps que j'suis inscrite à ce site et c'est la première fois de ma vie que je poste quelque chose! En même temps ça faisait un bout de temps que je voulais poster une histoire sur Natsu et Lucy, le couple que je supporte à fond ^^. J'ai cherché assez longtemps une intrigue qui pourrait me plaire et puis l'idée m'est venue assez spontanément. J'ai absolument rien inventé, l'intrigue que j'ai choisie fait partie de l'anime seulement j'ai changé un détail, un détail qui selon moi pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. La suite de l'histoire sera totalement différente du manga.** **Je sais, ce chapitre est très court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit juste du prologue. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, rassurez-vous =). Sur ce je vous laisse avoir une bonne (courte) lecture ;)**

* * *

Le jour qu'elle redoutait depuis déjà deux semaines arrivait. Le soleil se lèverait dans quelques heures et pourtant elle espérait pouvoir stopper le temps. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré tous ses efforts. Elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse pour fermer l'oeil. Alors, allongée dans son lit près de la fenêtre, elle admirait le plafond. Elle pensait aux multiples évènements survenus à la guilde depuis quelque temps.

Il y a deux semaines, le maître Makarov avait annoncé à la guilde le début d'un examen visant à faire passer certains mages de Fairy Tail au rang S. Cependant n'importe qui ne pouvait pas participer, seuls quelques mages choisis par Makarov en personne pouvaient y prendre part. Au début, Lucy avait été très excitée par cette nouvelle. Pourtant elle savait très bien qu'elle ne serait pas sélectionnée. Son niveau ne le lui permettrait pas. Elle était juste heureuse pour ceux qui avaient été pris, surtout pour Natsu, qui n'avait pas caché sa joie en apprenant qu'il avait l'occasion de montrer à tous sa valeur. Elle avait également été surpris de voir que Cana avait refusé de déposer sa candidature suite à la proposition de Makarov. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas essayer de passer au rang S puisqu'elle en avait l'occasion?

Puis, le maître de la guilde leur avait communiqué que l'examen prendrait place sur l'île Tenroujima, île sainte de Fairy Tail. Chaque participant avait le droit d'être accompagné par une seule personne de la guilde. Le maître ainsi que tous les mages de rang S allaient également se rendre sur l'île en tant qu'examinateurs. Et ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps. Trois semaines, deux mois, peut-être plus. Elle n'était pas très ravie d'entendre cette partie de l'annonce. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre sur l'île pour l'examen, que ce soit en tant que candidat, en tant qu'accompagnateur ou même en tant que spectateur. La guilde allait être bien vide. La majorité des mages de Fairy Tail avaient fait leurs valises pour le voyage de demain.

La guilde avait été agitée ces derniers jours. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de l'examen. Natsu était constamment en quête de nouvelles missions pour essayer de se préparer physiquement aux épreuves les plus rudes qui l'attendaient. Parfois il ne prenait même pas la peine de l'inviter à venir avec lui. Mais Lucy ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait que c'était une grande opportunité pour lui et qu'il prenait cet examen très au sérieux. Les missions pleines de joie, de rires et de gaieté attendraient la fin des épreuves. Elle espérait juste ne pas attendre trop longtemps. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail elle n'avait jamais passé une seule journée sans Natsu à la guilde. Elle s'était habituée au brouhaha quotidien qui y régnait. Demain ses journées allaient devenir bien longues et vides. Elle essayait de s'y préparer mentalement, mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.


	2. Le jour J

La nuit se dissipait. Le ciel prenait petit à petit des reflets dorés. Le jour se levait et quelques rayons du soleil venaient traverser les nuages pour éclairer les rues de Magnolia, laissées jusque là dans la pénombre. Lucy était pourtant déjà levée. Quand elle avait entendu le chant des oiseaux, elle n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour se raffraîchir un peu en prenant une douche. Alors lorsque l'eau chaude vint frapper son corps et que les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur sa peau lisse, tous ses soucis semblèrent s'évaporer. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée sous sa douche, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Cette nuit blanche ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Tous ses membres étaient tendus. En sortant de sa douche, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, elle resta quelques minutes devant son miroir à contempler son propore reflet.

Sa chevelure lisse et dorée lui arrivait jusqu'au bas de la nuque. Quelques-une de ses mèches blondes recouvraient son front. Ses grands yeux marrons s'étaient emplis de tristesse ces derniers jours, et ses joues de porcelaine s'étaient quelque peu pâlies. Lucy Heartfilia, d'habitude très bavarde, parlait de moins en moins à la guilde et se contentait juste d'esquisser un sourire de ses lèvres rouges quand on lui adressait la parole. Après être sortie de sa salle de bain, Lucy ne tarda pas à enfiler un débardeur blanc, mettant en valeur sa forte poitrine, et une mini jupe bleue, dévoilant ainsi ses longues jambes. Elle n'avait pas très faim, malgré cela elle se força à boire une tasse de thé pour tenter de lever sa fatigue. Puis en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule qui était accrochée à son mur, elle vit qu'elle indiquait 8h00. Elle quitta sur le champ son appartement pour se rendre au port de Magnolia. Le départ des mages de Fairy Tail était prévu dans une demi-heure. Mais elle arriverait largement à temps pour dire au revoir à ses camarades.

Lucy marchait dans les ruelles de Magnolia où affluaient de plus en plus de monde. La ville reprenait vie petit à petit. Les commerçants poursuivaient les effrontés qui avaient l'audace de leur voler leurs marchandises. Les hommes d'affaires couraient dans tous les sens afin d'arriver à temps à leur travail. Les enfants flânaient dans les allés, jouant au chat et à la souris. Les yeux de Lucy se promenaient un peu partout. Elle ne regardait rien en particulier. Soudain malgré l'agitation de la foule, elle crut entendre quelqu'un l'interpeler. Cette voix, elle pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme courir vers elle, ne manquant pas de bousculer un ou deux passants.

Ses cheveux roses et ébouriffés. Ses yeux noirs et intenses qui étaient constamment emplis de cette lueur exprimant sa rage de vaincre. Son grand sourire chaleureux dont seul lui avait le secret. Et son éternelle écharpe blanche enroulée autour du cou. Natsu Dragneel était sans doute l'un de ses amis qu'elle chérissait le plus.

- Hey Lucy! la salua-t-il une fois arrivé en face d'elle. T'aurais pas vu Happy par hasard?

- Non pourquoi? Me dis pas que tu l'as perdu?

- Non, non, pas du tout! On s'est juste séparés un moment et ensuite... ben, je l'ai perdu de vue, dit-il d'un ton légèrement embarassé.

- Donc tu l'as perdu. Ah la la, vous deux, je sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va faire de vous.

- T'en fais pas! Il doit sûrement être en chemin vers le port, affirma-t-il.

- T'es sûr? demanda-t-elle l'air peu convaincu. Ce serait pas étonnant s'il était en train de pleurer en plein milieu d'une rue.

- Mais non! Peut-être qu'il est déjà en train de nous attendre, allez viens! Il faut qu'on y aille nous aussi.

Natsu ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répliquer qu'il commença sa course vers le port, et saisit le poignet de Lucy, la traînant derrière lui. Elle se demandait s'il savait qu'à ce rythme-là ils arriveraient largement en avance. Et puis elle se dit que ça ressemblait bien à Natsu de toujours foncer droit devant lui, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir avant. Evidemment elle avait raison. Quand Natsu et Lucy étaient arrivés, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive au port. Aucune trace d'un membre de la guilde, de Happy ou même d'un simple marin. Lucy était essoufflée. Natsu l'avait trimballée derrière lui sans ralentir le pas un seul instant! Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui coller son poing dans la mâchoire. Parfois, son immaturité l'agaçait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu vois, Happy n'est pas là! Hurla-t-elle sur le pauvre garçon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie s'énervait pour une raison aussi puérile. En fait personne n'est là! Tu m'as presque fait courir le marathon dés 8h00 du matin pour rien!

- T'énerve pas, arriver en avance c'est mieux qu'être en retard, déclara le jeune homme.

Elle était sur le point de renchérir quand elle entendit la voix très familière d'un chat bleu aux ailes blanches.

- Natsu! Où est-ce que t'étais passé? Je t'ai cherché partout, pleura-t-il.

De grosses larmes aux yeux, Happy alla se blottir contre le torse dénudé du jeune mage de feu. Natsu essayait de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui caressant maladroitement la tête. Happy n'était pas venu seul. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges ardents, et portant une pesante armure se dirigeait vers les mages. Elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Ses yeux noirs étaient chargés de rage et elle fronçait ses sourcils fins. Ces derniers temps Erza Scarlet était constamment traversée par des envies de meurtre. Mais dés le jour où Lucy avait fait sa connaissance, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer que ce soit pour son physique ou pour ses valeurs.

- Natsu! Le menaça-t-elle en pointant son épée devant lui. Comment peux-tu laisser un pauvre enfant innocent sans surveillance en pleine ville?

Elle avait prononcé ses mots avec une telle fureur que Natsu se sentit de suite agressé. Il était comme pétrifié par la peur. Face à cette femme de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se soumettre.

- Réponds! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Je suis vraiement désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus, promit-il alors que la crainte l'envahissait.

Le visage d'Erza s'apaisit légèrement alors qu'elle renguénait son épée. Elle aimait chacun de ses camarades et bien qu'elle pouvait se montrer excessivement féroce envers eux, chaque membre de la guilde savait de quoi elle était capable pour les protéger.

- T'es vraiment pathétique Natsu. Dommage que tu puisses pas voir la tête que tu viens de faire à l'instant! Franchement, t'es constipé ou quoi?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux traits fins ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Natsu. Il portait un simple pantalon, et rien pour couvrir son tronc, laissant à découvert ses abdominaux. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Gray Fullbuster savourait les effets que ses mots avaient suscités chez son ami et rival. Bien que cela faisait des années que Natsu et Gray se querellaient comme un vieux couple marié, ils ne laissaient jamais passée une occasion d'enclencher un combat. Natsu, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à l'insulter à son tour.

- Répète un peu pour voir, pauvre type!

Il avait laissé Happy s'échapper de ses bras. Le chat bleu avait rapidement retrouver son grand sourire. Sa bonne humeur était décidemment l'une de ses principales qualités.

- Eh vous deux! Vous allez quand même pas vous battre un jour pareil? Intervint Erza avec une expression encore plus sinistre que quand elle était arrivée. Les deux jeunes hommes sentirent des frissons qui leur traversaient le dos.

- Bien sûr que non, mentirent-ils à l'unisson.

Erza était bien l'une des seule capable de les séparer et de les faire trembler avec un simple regard.

* * *

**Alors voilà ce sera tout pour le chapitre 1. J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 2 (il est plus long). Pour l'instant l'intrigue se met en place, attendez encore quelques chapitres pour que ça devienne vraiment intéressant =D. En attendant dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à une prochaine ;)**


	3. Je te le promets

Il était seulement 8h15 du matin alors que la Team Natsu se trouvait déjà au port de Magnolia. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient s'adresser la parole. Ils attendaient juste l'arrivée des autres mages de la guilde. Mais bizarrement Lucy ne se plaignait pas de cette sérénité. Elle profitait juste des derniers instants qu'elle pourrait passer avec ses camarades avant un bon moment. Soudain, Gray décida de briser le silence.

- Dis-moi Lucy, tu saurais pas ce que devient Loki par hasard? J'suis censé faire équipe avec lui durant les épreuves alors j'espère qu'il ne va pas me planter!

- Oh t'en fais pas, répondit la jeune fille. S'il n'est pas déjà sur l'île il finira par vous rejoindre, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour venir dans notre monde. En ce moment il doit sûrement être en train de draguer les filles.

- Draguer les filles, ça c'est viril!

Lucy venait juste de se retourner qu'elle vit un homme robuste à la peau brunie s'avancer vers eux. Ses cheveux blancs hérissés ainsi que la cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage lui donnaient un air d'ancien bagnard. Si Lucy ne connaissait pas Elfman, elle aurait de suite pris la fuite à la vue de son imposante carrure. Mais derrière ce tas de muscles se cachait un homme respectable et ayant des tas de principes. Il avait une vision assez particulière de la fierté masculine: pour lui, même danser en tutu en pleine place publique serait viril. Il était venu accompagné des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde: ses deux soeurs, Mirajane et Lisanna. Elles paraissaient toutes deux d'anges descendus sur Terre. Mirajane était l'une des femmes les plus ravissantes que connaissait Lucy. Avec ses longs cheveux argentés et son visage resplendissant, personne n'imaginerait que cette femme était en réalité un démon. Son sourire gracieux pouvait duper n'importe qui. Lisanna quant à elle, avait également un visage raffiné, et de courts cheveux blancs. Mais elle demeurait un mystère pour Lucy. Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de bien faire connsaissance: Lisanna venait à peine de revenir d'Edolas qu'elle repartait. Cependant les yeux bleux azurés de la jeune femme assuraient à Lucy qu'elle l'apprécierait. Natsu ne tarda pas à accueillir les trois arrivants.

- Hey salut! Tu vois Lucy, on n'est pas arrivé si tôt que ça.

Lucy était entièrement d'accord avec lui, arriver à cette heure au port n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Mirajane égayait l'atmosphère en dévoilant toutes sortes de rumeurs qui couraient en ce moment en ville, alors que tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement comme si elle leur racontait des histoires d'horreur. Puis Lucy remarqua quelque chose. Un simple détail certes mais qui l'intriguait cependant.

- Pourquoi personne parmi vous n'a apporté de valises? Vous allez devoir rester longtemps sur l'île, autant emporter quelques affaires avec vous.

- Oh ça, on les a déjà embarquées dans le bateau hier soir pour gagner du temps ce matin, notre bateau est en train de nous attendre juste là regarde, annonça Erza en pointant son doigt vers un navire portant l'insigne de Fairy Tail sur ses voiles.

- Gray-sama! Vous êtes déjà là! Moi qui voulait arriver en premier pour pouvoir vous accueillir.

Gray tressaillit quand une voix gaie et quelque peu agaçante atteignit ses oreilles. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bleus marins apparut devant lui. Sa peau était pâle et ses gros yeux noirs brillaient de mille feux. Elle portait une robe blanche ainsi qu'un corcet bleu et Gray reconnut également son chapeau azuré. Ses bras étaient couverts de jolis gants blancs. Jubia Loxar semblait si épanouie lorsqu'elle se trouvait aux côtés de son grand amour. Elle ne quittait plus le bras de Gray telle une enfant ayant trouvé un nouveau jouet, et son visage affichait un sourire radieux. Décidemment le jeune mage de glace lui ferait toujours autant d'effets. Après tout, il était celui qui avait dissipé la pluie dans son coeur.

- Oh, alors comme ça on n'est pas les premiers à être arrivés.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et ondulés comme des vagues venaient de s'adresser aux mages. Elle remonta légèrement ses lunettes de ses doigts fins. Dans le décolleté de sa robe verte, on pouvait voir l'insigne de Fairy Tail inscrit sur sa peau juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Evergreen avait toujours voulu devenir une fée mais par son caractère elle se rapprochait plus à une sorcière. Fried et Bixlow, les deux autres membres de son équipe la suivaient de près. Fried avait toujours eu la vaillance d'un noble chevalier. Ses longs cheveux verts et sa veste écarlate lui octroyaient une grâce unique. Bixlow, quant à lui, le visage masqué par son casque et portant un étrange accoutrement, ressemblait plus au bouffon d'un roi. Bien que le caractère de ces deux hommes soient complètement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, le lien qui les unissait les rapprochait de jour en jour.

- Oh t'es venue Evergreen, s'exclama Elfman. J'espère que t'es en forme parce que j'ai bien l'intention de passer au rang S. Ne me déçois pas!

Evergreen était quelque peu irritée par cette réflexion. Elle n'avait pas à recevoir d'ordres de la part de cette brute! Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle avait acceptée de faire équipe avec lui durant l'examen mais c'était mieux que de laisser Fried et Bixlow aller sur l'île sans elle. Mais elle n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un comme Elfman lui marcher dessus!

- Tais-toi, me dis pas ce que je dois faire! Gros tas!

Alors que Lucy regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux elle remarqua une jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers eux en courant. Son bandeau orange qui d'habitude retenait ses cheveux en arrière laissait quelques-unes de ses mèches bleutées s'envoler dans le vent. Et même de loin, Lucy pouvait lire un léger brin d'inquiétude dans ses yeux marrons. Levy McGarden était l'une des amis les plus proches de Lucy. Ces deux jeunes filles avaient beaucoup en commun, notamment leur goût pour la lecture. Lucy avait été très heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle avait atteint un niveau suffisamment élevée pour pouvoir prendre part à l'examen. La petite taille de Levy était très trompeuse, cette jeune fille dissimulait une grande détermination. C'était avec un large sourire que Lucy la salua.

- Hey Levy! Pas la peine de courir tu sais, t'es pile à l'heure.

- Ah vraimant, tant mieux. T'aurais pas vu Jet et Droy?

Lucy hocha la tête négativement. Levy fit la moue. Ces deux imbéciles avaient probablement oubliés l'heure du départ. Tant pis, elle avait passé toute la soirée en leur compagnie. S'ils n'étaient pas là pour lui dire au revoir, ce n'était pas si grave. Et puis une légère tape sur la tête la réveilla de ses pensées. Un homme dont le visage était percé de partout et dont la longue tignasse noire pendait sur son dos se trouvait derrière elle. Sa figure sombre et son passé peu glorieux avaient toujours effrayé autrui. Mais Levy était étrangement à l'aise avec Gajeel Redfox. Panther Lily, un chat noir au museau blanc était venu avec lui. Il possédait également des ailes blanches, tout comme Happy.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappée? demanda-t-elle quelque peu agacée. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de recevoir sa réponse.

- J'en avais envie, avoua-t-il.

Décidemment Levy ne pourrait jamais comprendre les pensées de cet homme. Happy s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire sur les deux mages quand il aperçut la plus belle créature qu'il n'eut jamais vue: Carla, une Exceed blanche au caractère froid. Happy dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Eh Carla, t'es venue! J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne sois pas là pour me dire au revoir, confessa-t-il avec quelques larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Cette dernière ne lui accorda pas vraiment d'attention cependant elle s'empressa de corriger le chat bleu.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour toi, déclara-t-elle sèchement. Mais pour Wendy.

Wendy Marvel, une jeune fille qui s'avançait vers les mages avec un grand sourire affiché sur son visage pur. Ses luisants cheveux bleus descendaient le long de son dos et ses yeux noisettes étaient emplis d'innocence et d'insouciance. Elle portait sur ses épaules le poids d'un lourd passé. Les quelques rencontres qu'elle avait faites s'étaient toutes évaporées une à une. Seul Carla était restée à ses côtés. Malgré cela, cette jeune enfant ne s'était jamais méfié de quiconque et était toujours prête à aider si elle le pouvait. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à prêter main forte à Mest quand il le lui avait demandé. Cet inconnu aux cheveux et au visage obscurs que personne à la guilde ne semblait connaître. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandaient qui se cachait derrière cet homme énigmatique.

- Bon ben à ce que je vois tout le monde est là, annonça Erza. Il ne manque plus que le maître et Gildartz et on pourra partir.

- Au fait, intervint Lucy, combien de temps vous allez rester là-bas?

- Je sais pas vraiment. Mais à mon avis on reviendra tous dans trois à quatre mois. Cette année on sera beaucoup plus sévère envers les candidats et les épreuves risquent d'être beaucoup plus longues. Mais ce ne sont que des estimations, on reviendra peut-être plus tôt.

Trois à quatre mois. Lucy ne pensait pas que l'examen durerait aussi longtemps. Apparemment elle devrait s'ennuyer un peu plus longtemps que prévu, mais elle pourrait survivre. Ce n'étaient pas quelques mois sans ses camarades qui allaient la tuer!

- Tout le monde est là à ce que je vois, constata Makarov.

Il s'agissait d'un petit homme, mais qui avait derrière lui des années d'expérience en tant que mage. Victime de calvitie, il ne lui restait que quelques cheveux grisâtres sur le crâne. Sa vieillesse avait creusé quelques rides sur son visage. Il était le doyen et le maître de Fairy Tail. Un homme qui considérait chacun des membres de la guilde comme ses propres enfants. Parfois, l'âge pouvait lui faire perdre la tête pendant quelques instants mais la sévérité dont il pouvait faire preuve était indéniable. A ses côtés se tenait le mage le plus fort de la guilde: Gildartz Clive. Son rang était probablement proportionnel à son manque de sérieux. Ses cheveux applatis étaient coiffés en arrière et il portait une barbe de trois jours. Malgré sa cape noire qui voilait tout son corps, on devinait aisément les muscles qui s'y cachaient.

Chaque mage présent les dévorait du regard, n'attendant qu'une seule chose: l'annonce du départ. Tous étaient impatients d'arriver sur l'île et de pouvoir entrer dans la légende de la guilde. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient donnés du mal toute l'année pour préparer cet évènement.

- Très bien, alors allons-y, proclama le maître.

Sur ces paroles, les jeunes mages obtempérerèrent et gagnèrent le navire. Wendy enlaçait Carla alors que cette dernière la suppliait d'être prudente. Panther Lily faisait promettre à Gajeel d'assister Levy quoi qu'il arrive, sous peine d'être sévèrement puni à son retour. Levy qui ne cessait de regarder derrière elle pour voir si ses deux compagnons de toujours, Jet et Droy ne viendraient pas. Lisanna et Mirajane ne manquèrent pas d'étouffer Lucy dans leurs bras en lui disant que les mois à venir passeraient sans doute très vite. Erza et Gray lui offrirent un sourire en guise d'au revoir avant de s'en aller. Les larmes aux yeux, Happy se rua vers elle, sachant que la jeune mage allait lui manquer.

Tous les mages étaient déjà monter à bord, mais Natsu lui, demeurait debout, face à Lucy. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment depuis quelques jours.

- Tu sais Lucy, à mon retour je serai probablement devenu un mage de rang S, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Lucy ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le regard ardent de Natsu. Le jeune mage de feu lui était tellement précieux que les pupilles de la jeune femme refusaient de le quitter une seule seconde.

- Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien Lucy. T'en fais pas, je reviendrai. Je te le promets.

Lucy s'avança vers Natsu. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, ses jambes tremblaient à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'approchait de lui, alors pourquoi semblait-il toujours aussi loin? Son esprit lui jouait des tours. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle se trouva à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle le regardait intensément, tendant son petit doigt vers lui.

- Dans ce cas, je promets de t'attendre, murmura-t-elle. Mais ne tarde pas trop.

Natsu leva son petit doigt et l'entrelaça avec celui de Lucy, scellant cette promesse. Toujours avec ce même sourire, qui lui assurait qu'il tiendrait parole.

- Eh Natsu, lança Gray. Tu comptes monter ou on part sans toi?

Natsu eut soudainement envie d'aller l'étrangler. Les yeux du mage de feu lancèrent des éclairs à Gray. Ce dernier avait beau lui être insupportable, Natsu savait qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Il devait partir. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Lucy, retrouvant son sourire en croisant le sien.

- Allez, à une prochaine Lucy.

Alors qu'il se précipitait vers le bateau tout en injuriant Gray, des frissons parcouraient la colonne vertébrale de Lucy. Il s'éloignait de nouveau. Elle sentit une douleur dans la poitrine. Son coeur battait la chamade, heurtant ses côtes à chaque battement. Sa vision se troublait, tout devenait flou et terne, mais elle le distinguait quand même partir sous ses yeux. Elle voulut l'arrêter et le serrer fort contre elle mais ses muscles refusaient de bouger. Elle voulut lui crier de rester auprès d'elle mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa gorge était sèche. Ses yeux, envahis par la peur, fixaient le navire qui venait tout juste de lever l'ancre, s'éloignant petit à petit, pour finalement se perdre dans ce vaste océan.

* * *

**Et voilà, les mages sont enfin partis. Vous savez sans doute ce qui va se passer avec eux ^^. Mon but était surtout de voir comment se passeraient les sept années "de vide" à la guilde. Bien sûr j'ai inventé ce qui se passera ^^, le chapitre suivant mettra vraiment l'intrigue en place (il est déjà écrit, je dois juste le taper sur l'ordi). Au fait, vous en faites pas, les mages qui sont partis sur l'île ne seront pas totalement absents dans l'histoire ^^ oubliez pas, cette histoire est surtout basé sur le duo Natsu/Lucy =). Oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) **

**PS: j'ai modifié légèrement la fin du chapitre le 17/08/2012. Au fait, merci à Nalu95 pour m'avoir dit qu'il manquait Jubia, je l'ai rajoutée =) je sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait pour l'oublier :/**


	4. L'incendie

**Désolé pour l'attente ^^" franchement j'ai aucune excuse mais j'ai modifié le chapitre à plusieurs reprises alors ça m'a pris du temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même =)**

* * *

Lucy et Cana continuaient leur chemin, écrasant chaque fine brindilles qui se trouvaient sur le sol aride de la forêt. Les arbres autour d'elles se dressaient tels les pilliers d'un temple. Les mammifères sauvages fuyaient à la vue des deux jeunes créatures, se réfugiant dans de multiples buissons. Le chant des oiseaux finissaient par se perdre dans le silence serein de la forêt. Lucy leva quelque peu la tête et fut omnubilée par les cumulus qui dansaient au-dessus d'elle. Durant quelques secondes elle se perdit dans le ciel bleu, ce monde à la fois si loin et si proche d'elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient tout juste d'accomplir une mission avec beaucoup d'aisance. Elles allaient gagner quelques milliers de joyaux pour avoir arrêté une bande de truands ayant établi leurs bases dans une des nombreuses clairières de la forêt de Crocus. En ce moment même, elles se rendaient au village qui leur avait proposé ce travail afin d'obtenir leur salaire. Lucy se réjouissait. Avec une telle somme d'argent, elle n'aurait pas de problèmes financiers durant quelques temps.

Elle n'appréciait guère partir en mission sans Natsu et Happy pour l'accompagner. Ses deux compagnons étaient partis depuis seulement deux semaines et leur absence se faisait de plus en plus infernale. Mais la fin du mois approchait et la jeune blonde devait payer son loyer. Heureusement Cana Alberona avait gentiment accepté de venir avec elle. Cette femme, à la longue chevelure brune, avait deux passions dans la vie: la boisson et les hommes. Belle, provocatrice, elle n'hésitait pas à se servir de son corps pour attirer certains hommes dans les mailles de ses filets. Lucy l'avait d'ailleurs toujours comparée à une sirène.

- Lucy, commença-t-elle. Tu n'as rien dit durant tout le trajet, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres. C'est juste que... depuis le début de la mission j'ai l'impression étrange que quelque chose manque dans le décor. C'est sans doute Natsu. Je suis toujours allée travailler avec lui. Une mission sans lui, c'est comme une nuit sans étoiles, ça manque d'éclats.

- Je vois. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te faisait autant d'effets, ricana Cana. Tu l'aimes vraiment.

Lucy sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues suite aux paroles de Cana. Elle n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments pour Natsu à qui que ce soit. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne s'en était aperçue elle-même il y a peu. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans la ville d'Hargeon, un an s'était écoulé. Et il allait déjà passer au rang S. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Et puis elle réalisa soudainement quelque chose. Cana avait refusé de passer l'examen. Lucy avait été intriguée par ce comportement elle avait toujurs voulu savoir pourquoi Cana n'avait pas saisi la chance de passer à un autre niveau. Alors elle le lui demanda personnellement.

- Dis Cana, je sais que tu vas penser que ça ne me regarde pas mais, balbutia-t-elle, pourquoi tu n'es pas allée sur l'île pour passer l'examen?

Le sourire de Cana s'effaça durant quelques secondes. Elle hésita à répondre à la jeune blonde, mais, lâchant un soupir, elle décida de parler.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis sélectionnée pour l'examen. Cette année, ça fera la cinquième fois. J'ai passé le test quatre fois en tout, et comme tu le sais déjà... je ne suis toujours pas une mage de rang S. Je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de se ridiculiser une fois de plus, alors j'ai refusé d'y participer.

- J'ai entendu dire que les épreuves sont très dures. C'est normal de ne pas y arriver du premier coup, si tu...

- Non Lucy, l'interrompit-elle. L'année dernière je me suis jurée que si je ne réussissais pas les épreuves, je ne m'obstinerais pas à devenir une mage de rang S. Tu sais, le rang qu'on t'attribue n'est qu'un titre: il détermine ton niveau en tant que mage mais pas ta valeur. Je n'ai peut-être jamais réussi à atteindre le rang S, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail et ça me suffit. De toute façon, mon objectif n'a jamais été de devenir une mage renommée.

Lucy était très surprise. Alors comme ça, Cana ne parlait pas seulement de ses conquêtes d'une seule nuit.

La mage stellaire releva de nouveau la tête et remarqua soudain une espèce de nuage épais au loin. C'était de la fumée. De la fumée qui montait haut dans le ciel. Quand elle fut plus attentive à ses environs, elle s'aperçut qu'une odeur de brûlé flottait dans les airs. Elle en fut très intriguée.

- C'est moi, ou ça put ? S'interrogea Cana d'un air sarcastique.

Elle reniffla ses alentours de son nez fin, d'une manière très désinvolte, et fit une grimace quand elle se rendit compte qu'une odeur désagréable les avait effectivement entourées. Elle se pinça alors le nez, afin d'éviter le plus possible d'inhaler cette odeur infâme, qui était bizarrement accompagnée d'une chaleur insupportable. Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression que son corps allait fondre.

- Fais attention Lucy. Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ce village, mais ça annonce rien de bon.

Les arbres se dissipaient petit à petit. Les deux mages allaient bientôt rejoindre le village se trouvant au bout de la forêt. Et au moment où Lucy pensait pouvoir enfin toucher à sa récompense, elle ne put que regarder avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Le village était en train de brûler.

Les champs prenaient feu. Le dur labeur de plusieurs mois partaient en fumée. Les cultures de blé et de maïs étaient emportées par les flammes, qui ne laissaient rien d'autre que des cendres encore fumantes derrière elles. Les toits des maisons s'écroulaient sous le poids des flammes cramoisies qui dansaient sur les habitations des villageois. Les poutres s'écroulaient et se fracassaient en mille morceaux en retombant sur des amas de ruines. Le sol asséché s'était légèrement fissuré.

Lucy mit sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter d'inhaler le gaz toxique, ne croyant pas ce qui se passait. La chaleur suffocante qui régnait lui faisait tourner la tête. Le bruit des flammes qui rongeaient tout résonnait dans ses oreilles tel le sifflement d'une locomotive. Mais que s'était-il passé ici ?

- Lucy, on doit arrêter le feu, dépêche-toi, ordonna Cana.

Mais Lucy ne voulut pas l'écouter. Au milieu des flammes et des débris, elle put apercevoir vaguement une silouhette. En regardant attentivement elle vit un vieil homme, assis en tailleur, les yeux clos. Son visage semblait paisible, il ne paraissait pas être troublé par les flammes. Lucy n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que ses jambes coururent en direction du vieillard. Alors qu'ele s'élançait dans l'incendie, elle pouvait entendre Cana crier son nom, paniquée. A cet instant, elle sentit des flammes ardentes effleurées sa peau. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Natsu, le feu avait toujours été un allié précieux qui la sortait souvent de situations difficiles. Mais aujourd'hui il se retournait contre elle, prêt à la blesser.

Elle avait du mal à respirer. La fumée s'infiltrait dans son organisme, emplissant ses poumons. Mais elle avait finalement réussi à atteindre le viel homme et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle put voir plusieurs brûlures sur quelques parties de son corps mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Lucy commença à le secouer par les épaules, tentant de le réveiller de ses rêveries.

- Le vieux, suis-moi, tu dois sortir de là.

Le vieil homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et scruta Lucy les pupilles écarquillées. Il n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Jeune fille, dit-il de sa voix tremblante. C'est toi qui devrais partir de là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici même? Tu vois pas que le village brûle? Faut être taré pour rester en plein icendie !

Lucy se sentait de plus en plus mal. La chaleur lui montait à la tête. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Son corps était en sueur.

- Le vieux, dépêche-toi on doit partir.

Mais il continuait de l'ignorer. Il ne prêtait pas attention à ce que Lucy disait et semblait ailleurs.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tous les villageois sont déjà partis. Sauf moi bien sûr ... et toi. Je suis désolé, vous avez certainement accompli votre mission mais on n'a pas pu vous payer. Oh je vois, c'est pour ça que t'es là, hein ? Pour l'argent ? Désolé, on n'a plus rien alors tu peux partir.

Le vieil homme semblait perdre la raison petit à petit. Lucy ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait.

- Va-t-en, hurla le vieil homme. Je ne partirai pas d'ici ! Je ne partirai vraiment pas d'ici ! Alors sauve-toi au lieu de perdre tom temps !

Lucy se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Elle ne quittait pas le vieil homme des yeux et hésitait à s'en aller seule. Le vieil homme la regarda une dernière fois. Il sourit avant de rendre l'âme et pouvoir reposer en paix à jamais. Alors à contre-coeur Lucy retourna sur ses pas, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait impuissante. Ne pouvait-elle pas sauver un simple vieillard?

Elle se fraya difficilement un chemin parmi les flammes, avec un noeud dans l'estomac. Alors qu'elle courait son pied heurta quelque chose et elle trébucha. Sa tête vint cogner le sol. Elle vit légèrement Cana au loin. Elle tenta de se relever mais en vain, ses forces l'abandonnaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

* * *

Dés l'instant où Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle eut de suite envie de se rendormir. La lumière des lanternes l'éblouissaient. Elle dut plisser les yeux plusieurs fois avant que ses pupilles ne s'y habituent. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait alitée dans l'infirmerie de la guilde. Elle voulut alors se lever quand elle sentit une migraine atroce, comme si sa tête allait exploser. Quand elle mit sa main sur le front, elle remarqua qu'elle avait couvé une légère fièvre. Cependant elle voulut quand même aller voir si Cana allait bien elle aussi. Au moment où son pied foula le parquet, elle eut de nouveau le vertige. Mais elle réussit quand même péniblement à se tenir debout. En descendant les escaliers de la guilde, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre à maintes reprises. Elle fut exténuée lorsqu'elle atteignit le rez-de-chaussée. En cherchant brièvement, elle repéra Carla et Panther Lily, assis près du bar. Elle s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre. L'Exceed blanche tourna sa tête vers Lucy, inquiète.

- Lucy, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu.

- Non, je vais bien. Où est Cana?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Horlogium t'a amené ici alors que t'étais encore inconsciente, il y a quelques heures. Il nous a explqiué la situation alors beaucoup d'entre nous sont allés aider Cana à éteindre le feu. Ils devraient revenir dans pas longtemps.

Lucy fut soulagée. Elle se réjouissait de savoir que Cana allait bien. Alors elle se tourna vers Kinana, la serveuse aux cheveux violets, pour se faire servir un jus d'orange. Quant à Carla, elle n'avait pas quitté Lucy des yeux un seul instant durant son explication. Elle semblait soucieuse et tourmentée.

- En fait Lucy, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'avais justement quelque chose à te dire, annonça-t-elle.

Elle avait hésité à continuer mais voyant que les yeux de Lucy la suppliaient de parler, elle obtempéra. Elle avait probablement piqué sa curiosité.

- Je suppose que toi aussi tu as un mauvais pressentiment sur le déroulement des épreuves.

Carla vit la mine de Lucy soudainement attristée par ses mots. La mage stellaire cessa de boire son jus après en avoir avalé une gorgée et tint fermement son verre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Mais Carla ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Moi aussi je suis assez inquiète au sujet de ce fichu examen. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce Mest ou je ne sais quoi. Même si je n'ai aucune visions.

Une partie de Lucy fut quelque peu soulagée, aussi égoïste que ça semblait l'être. Soulagée de ne pas être la seule à penser ainsi. Elle se souvint de la sensation étrange qui avait envahi son corps juste après que Natsu soit parti. Elle en tremblait encore. Carla avait sans doute ressenti la même chose.

- En fait, reprit Carla, Panther Lily et moi avons l'intention de nous rendre sur l'île dés aujourd'hui, histoire de s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Lucy déposa brusquement son verre sur le bar, surprenant ainsi son interlocutrice. La mage stellaire fixait désormais Carla, les yeux brûlant de détermination.

- Dans ce cas je viens avec vous, déclara la jeune fille.

- Désolé mais c'est impossible, intervint calmement Panther Lily.

- Pourquoi? demanda Lucy, sa voix était saisi par l'incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Panther Lily.

- Le seul bateau autorisé à se rendre sur l'île Tenroujima est celui de Fairy Tail. Or celui-ci se trouve déjà sur l'île. On sera donc obligé d'y aller en volant. Le trajet risque d'être long. On n'aura pas la force de te porter pendant le voyage.

Lucy serra les poings. Durant un instant, elle crut pouvoir se rendre sur l'île et réfuter tous ses doutes mais le chat noir avec d'un seul coup brisé tous ses espoirs. Cependant Lucy n'était plus une enfant immature, elle comprenait la situation. Alors elle n'insista pas plus.

-Très bien, dit-elle assurément. Allez-y sans moi.

* * *

Cette nuit-là Lucy était de nouveau hantée par ce même cauchemard. Elle ne cessait de gesticuler dans son sommeil. Le visage crispé par la peur, de la sueur coulant sur son front.

Elle se retrouvait sur une île. Le sable chaud sous ses pieds. Une légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux. Le vaste océan étendu au loin, miroitant la beauté des cieux. Le soleil qui brûlait sa peau. Chaque fois elle était hypnotisée par cette vue. Soudain une ombre apparut, survolant l'île. La mer commença à s'agiter, les vagues augmentèrent de volumes. Le vent se fit plus violent. Quelques grains de sables s'envolèrent avec lui. Ce paysage paradisiaque semblait désormais se rire d'elle.

Un rugissement féroce retentit. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains aux oreilles par peur de devenir sourde. En levant la tête elle vit qu'il venait d'une bête. Une espèce de monstre aux écailles noires. Des ailes énormes dans le dos. Des griffes acérées plantées au bout de ses pattes. Une queue qui remuait dans tous les sens. Un dragon?

Et puis elle les aperçut soudain dans ce décor pandémoniaque. Chacun de ses amis tentant de s'échapper de cette île. Attaquant en vain la bête sauvage. Cette chose semblait provenir des Enfers. Il s'agissait d'un animal, soumis uniquement à ses instincts. Il jouait avec eux. Il pouvait les écraser à n'importe quel moment, comme on écrase de vulgaires insectes. Ils avaient beau essayé de le camoufler, Lucy voyait clairement la peur affichée sur leur visage. Des cris, elle percevait également leurs cris, comme des appels au secours, alors qu'elle se tenait là, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Des blessures, du sang, des corps salis par la poussière. Chacune de ces images effrayaient Lucy. Leurs larmes coulaient à flot, mais ils restaient tous les uns auprès des autres.

Son coeur battit plus fort quand elle le vit, debout face à elle. Malgré tout le chaos autour de lui, il restait stoïque, et gardait un visage impassible. Natsu. Elle fit un pas vers lui, puis un deuxième. Il lui tendit une main, comme s'il lui demandait de s'approcher plus. Elle se précipita vers lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde mais il s'évapora avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée. Il n'y avait plus rien. Ils étaient partis. _Il_ était parti. Malgré cela sa voix persistait. Elle entendait les mots qu'il lui avait dits il y a deux mois au port, avant de s'en aller.

_Je reviendrai... Je te le promets... A une prochaine Lucy... Lucy..._

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Elle avait chaud. Son corps transpirait de partout. Elle mit une main sur sa poitrine, là où elle put sentir son coeur qui battait la chamade, et cette douleur aiguë qui y persistait. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Elles se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Natsu, murmura-t-elle. Reviens vite. Je t'en prie.

* * *

Lucy marchait dans les rues noires de monde de Magnolia. Elle se rendait à la guilde, perdue dans ses pensées. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Carla et Panther Lily étaient partis pour l'île. Et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Carla lui avait dit qu'ils reviendraient tous les deux très vite après s'être assurés que tout se passait bien sur l'île. Le fait d'attendre dans l'ignorance était une torture. Le départ des Exceeds devait la soulager mais il ne faisait qu'accroître ses inquiétudes. S'ils n'étaient pas revenus, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et ses cauchemards n'arrangeaient rien. L'idée même d'imaginer qu'ils pouvaient être réels la faisait frémir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un seul de ses amis, alors les voir tous périr devant ses yeux était un supplice. Elle vivait dans la peur depuis le jour du départ des mages pour l'île. Que ce soit durant la journée ou la nuit, elle ne trouvait plus la paix. Son corps se trouvait certes à Magnolia mais son esprit, lui, était ailleurs. Elle voudrait tant être auprès d'eux, auprès de_ lui_, mais c'était impossible. Même en rêve, elle était séparée d'eux, pouvant seulement les regarder de loin. Cependant, c'était juste de simples cauchemards, pas vrai? S'inquiéter à cause de ça ne servait à rien, hein?

Elle aperçut enfin les portes de la guilde, et sourit en les ouvrant. Mais elle fut quelque peu confuse quand elle y vit une dizaine d'hommes inconnus tous vêtus du même uniforme. Parmi eux, un homme se distinguait des autres. Ses yeux noirs étaient habillés de lunettes de verre et ses cheveux sombres étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Elle se souvint l'avoir déjà vu lors de l'arrestation de Jellal. Jamais elle n'oublierait son visage sérieux et sa loyauté envers le Conseil Magique. Un homme ne vivant que pour servir son sens aigu de la justice: Lahar, capitaine de la 4ème Unité de la Garde du Conseil Magique.


	5. Les nouvelles tombent

L'ambiance à la guilde était très tendue. L'inquiétude et la curiosité pouvaient être lus sur le visage de tous les membres présents. Le silence morbide dans lequel s'était plongé Fairy Tail ne faisait que les rendre plus nerveux. Chacun fixait cet homme qui avait soudainement fait irruption à la guilde, accompagné de ses subordonnés. Sa présence même les déstabilisait. Il venait sans doute apporter de mauvaises nouvelles et tout le monde le savait, y compris Lucy.

Cependant elle fut très captivée par une autre personne. Du coin de son œil, elle remarqua un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume noir, assis près du bar. Ses cheveux bruns couronnaient sa tête telle la crinière d'un lion. Il portait des lunettes qui accentuaient la vivacité de ses yeux. La pureté de sa peau reflétait sa jeunesse. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Lucy fut de suite ravie de voir qu'il était revenu: Loki. Elle s'empressa d'aller vers lui.

- Loki, tu vas bien? L'examen est fini? Comment ça s'est passé? Où sont les autres? Quand est-ce qu'ils reviennent?

Elle était tellement excitée de savoir qu'ils étaient tous rentrés qu'elle même ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait demandé à Loki. C'était comme si on lui enlevait un gros poids sur le cœur. Elle allait finalement pouvoir les revoir.

Mais Loki ne répondit à aucune de ses questions. Il ne prêta aucune attention à son amie, qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis deux mois. Il gardait la tête basse et évitait le regard de Lucy comme s'il avait peur de l'affronter. L'expression de son visage restait la même: froide et distante.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Loki? s'inquiéta Lucy.

Cana qui regardait la scène de loin décida d'intervenir. Elle plaça sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde pour essayer de la rassurer.

- Laisse-le Lucy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il est comme ça depuis qu'il est rentré.

Lucy lança un dernier regard inquiet à Loki. Son attitude n'était pas normale. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Alors elle se retourna vers Lahar. Sa venue à la guilde l'intriguait vraiment. Un homme de son rang ne se déplacerait certainement pas pour une raison futile.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là? demanda calmement Lucy.

- Si vous n'avez rien à faire ici, je vous prierai de bien vouloir partir, proclama Macao. Du haut de ses trente ans, il se sentait sans doute responsable de la guilde en l'absence du maître.

- Je suis désolé, dit tout simplement Lahar.

Lucy n'en fut que plus confuse. Malgré cela, elle avait pu deviner à travers ses mots qu'il était sincère. Il les avait prononcés avec une telle franchise. Il lâcha un long soupir, avant de fixer Lucy telle une panthère guettant sa proie. Son simple regard glaçait son sang. Et après un silence qui semblait s'éterniser, il décida de parler.

- L'île Tenroujima a été rayée de la carte. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail qui s'y trouvaient sont morts.

* * *

Lucy referma maladroitement la porte derrière elle, l'esprit absent. Son appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, en raison de la nuit mais elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle se déchaussa à la hâte, balançant ses bottes quelque part dans la maison vide. Puis elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa cuisine. La sensation désagréable d'avoir la gorge asséchée, comme si elle était en feu, la désorientait. Alors elle attrapa le premier verre qui lui tomba sous la main et se mit à le remplir avec l'eau du robinet. Une fois le verre rempli elle le mit à porter de sa bouche. Mais elle resta un instant dans cette position sans en boire une gorgée, debout, figée comme une statue devant son évier. Sa main tremblait, comme si elle était prise de convulsions, faisant vaciller l'eau à l'intérieur du verre. Quelques gouttes avaient atterri sur le carrelage. Soudain Lucy projeta le verre contre le mur, dans un excès de rage. Il s'était brisé sous le choc, volant en éclat. Les débris de glace s'étaient amassés contre le mur, flottant dans le liquide transparent.

Elle même ne savait pas quelle était la cible de sa fureur. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement alors que ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. La chaleur anormale de son corps la fit suffoquer. Ses respirations se firent de plus en plus rapides tandis qu'elle essayait d'alimenter le plus possible son corps en oxygène mais sans succès. Ses poumons semblaient rejeter l'air qu'elle avait tant de mal à inspirer. Elle serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de la paume de ses mains, lui faisant perdre quelques gouttes de sang. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, dans le but de retenir encore quelques secondes ses émotions mais en vain.

Lucy avait éclaté en sanglots. Ses larmes coulaient à flots. Elle pleurait à en mourir, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne s'assèchent. Incapable de se tenir debout plus longtemps, elle tomba sur ses genoux. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à Natsu, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles. Ses côtes paraissaient se fracturer sous la pression de sa douleur.

_L'île Tenroujima a été rayée de la carte._

Le cœur de Lucy s'était broyé à cette pensée. C'était impossible. Ce type avait dû leur mentir. Il leur avait forcément menti. C'était impossible!

_Tous les membres de Fairy Tail qui s'y trouvaient sont morts._

Alors elle cria. Elle cria de toutes ses forces, quitte à s'en extirper la voix, étendue sur le carrelage glacial de sa cuisine, alors que ses hurlements résonnaient à travers l'appartement vide.

- Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis de revenir! Tu me l'avais promis! NATSU!

Le 16 décembre 784: une date qui restera à jamais gravée dans l'histoire de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy contempla le ciel par une nuit d'hiver froide. Le vent glacial qui parcourait sa peau lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle se frotta les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu. Quelques nuages venaient de se dissiper, laissant s'échapper la lumière nocturne de la lune. Il n'y avait aucune étoile. Le ciel obscur semblait si morose.

- Lucy, t'aurais dû t'habiller plus chaudement.

Lucy fut réveillée de ses rêveries quand la voix de Roméo lui parvint. Elle regarda le jeune adolescent quelques secondes avant de lui sourire. Depuis une semaine, Roméo était officiellement devenu membre de la guilde. Il n'avait cessé de le hurler sur tous les toits. La marque inscrite en rouge sur la peau de son bras gauche faisait désormais sa fierté. Plus personne n'oserait jamais braver le nom de Fairy Tail parce que maintenant Roméo Conbalt en portait les couleurs ! Et aujourd'hui il avait eu pour la première fois l'occasion de prouver sa valeur en tant que mage lors d'une mission, bien qu'elle ne fut pas très compliquée. Elle consistait à assurer la sécurité du comte Marrow durant toute une nuit. Alors cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Lucy et Roméo montaient la garde devant le manoir du comte, veillant à chasser tout rôdeur potentiel. Roméo ne tenait pas à être accompagné en premier lieu. Pour un premier travail il aurait aimé l'accomplir seul. Mais Macao, son père, avait insisté pour que Lucy vienne avec lui. Bien que …

- Lucy, est-ce que ça va ?

Lucy se contenta juste d'acquiescer. Roméo ne savait pas pourquoi il lui posait la question, Lucy n'allait pas bien peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle affirmait le contraire. Elle ne dormait certainement plus la nuit si des cernes aussi profondes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux. Elle devait sans doute profiter de la solitude pour verser quelques larmes. Elle avait perdu ses couleurs, son visage n'était plus aussi radieux qu'il l'était autrefois. Et puis elle n'avait plus d'appétit. Quand on déposait une assiette devant elle, elle y touchait à peine. Et si elle en avalait quelques morceaux, ce n'était pas pour son propre bien-être, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à ses camarades comme si elle avait peur de les décevoir. Il est vrai qu'elle faisait tout pour les inquiéter le moins possible. Mais de petites choses étaient suffisantes pour deviner que Lucy souffrait intérieurement. La plupart du temps elle restait perdue dans ses pensées, l'esprit ailleurs. A chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole, elle ne répondait pas. Et quand on lui faisait la reproche, elle s'excusait, toujours avec ce même sourire mensonger, prétextant qu'elle avait mal entendu.

- Ils te manquent?

Roméo avait hésité à lui poser la question. Certes, il en connaissait déjà la réponse mais il voulait entendre Lucy parler. Mais comme il le pensait elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à regarder le ciel.

- A moi, ils me manquent. Je les ai toujours tous admirés. Je les voyais comme une bande de mages super forts qui gagneraient toujours. Mais faut croire qu'ils ont fini par perdre. J'ai eu du mal à le crore au début. J'ai eu du mal à croire que même les mages de Fairy Tail avaient leurs limites. Mais tu vois, Lucy, même moi j'ai fini par le comprendre. Ils sont tous morts. Natsu est ...

Roméo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lucy l'avait fermement attrapé par les épaules. Il leva la tête pour la regarder de face, l'air abasourdi. Lucy était énervée. Ses yeux ne montraient plus souffrance et désespoir, contrairement aux trois derniers mois, mais affichaient assurance et détermination. Et d'une voix plus résolue que jamais, elle dit:

- Tu viens juste d'intégrer la guilde, Roméo. Alors laisse-moi te dire une chose que tu ne devras pas oublier: les mages de Fairy Tail n'abandonnent jamais. Souviens-toi bien de ça. Mais toi t'es déjà en train d'abandonner tout espoir. Ils vont revenir, crois-moi. Natsu me l'a promis alors je sais qu'ils reviendront. C'est lui que t'as toujours admiré, non? Alors fais-lui confiance.

- Si t'es aussi sûre qu'ils reviendront alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais que pleurer ?!

- Je ne pleure pas parce que je pense qu'ils sont morts! Je pleure parce que je ...

Lucy relâcha de suite Roméo lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit éclatant provenant de la demeure. Un coup de feu avait retenti, laissant les deux mages stupéfaits. Ils se regardèrent un moment, effarés, tentant désespérément de garder leur calme. Mais Roméo ne tarda pas à réagir. Laissant la panique prendre le dessus, il se rua vers le manoir. En pénétrant la maison il monta les escaliers à pleine vitesse, ignorant les rapides battements de son cœur. Il ne savait plus exactement où se trouvait la chambre du comte Marrow alors dans la précipitation, il se jetait sur toutes les portes de l'étage, et les enfonçait les unes après les autres. L'angoisse l'envahissait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une pièce vide. Pourquoi il avait une maison aussi grande si la moitié des chambres ne servaient à rien ?!

- Marrow! Réponds-moi, t'es où?

Roméo ne reçut aucune réponse. Il était si enragé qu'il aurait pu démolir tout le bâtiment. Mais il finit par trouver Marrow.

Dans une des nombreuses pièces de la maison, le corps du comte était étendu au sol, la face blafarde, les yeux exorbités, les lèvres bleutées. Une blessure épouvantable lui déchirait la poitrine. Alors que son corps baignait dans le sang, Roméo n'eut pas le courage d'aller voir s'il était encore en vie. Il était comme paralysé devant cette scène atroce.

Lucy l'avait rejoint, essoufflée. Et quand elle vit Marrow, elle reçut un coup dans la poitrine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main devant sa bouche, pour camoufler son horreur. Elle s'approcha du corps en titubant. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Tout ce sang autour de lui glaçait le sien. Mais si par miracle il était encore vivant, elle se devait de réagir. Alors elle s'accroupit auprès du corps inerte, plaça son index et son majeur dans le creux de son cou et attendit quelques secondes dans l'espoir de ressentir son pouls. Mais en vain. Le comte Marrow était mort.

* * *

Roméo était assis à une table de la guilde, isolé des autres membres. Il se tenait la tête, comme s'il essayait d'en extraire des mauvais souvenirs. Il était encore probablement hanté par les évènements de la veille. Grinçant des dents, il murmurait des choses imperceptibles. On pouvait facilement deviner qu'il culpabilisait. Il était censé protéger Marrow. Il avait veillé presque toute la nuit pour ça. Mais le comte était quand même mort. Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher son assassinat. Il l'avait laissé mourir. Il était aussi coupable que le meurtrier!

Lucy eut un pincement au coeur en le regardant. Roméo était un garçon confiant et enthousiaste. Parfois on oubliait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Voir le cadavre d'un homme assassiné avait probablement dû le traumatiser. Cependant il n'était en aucun cas responsable. Lucy, elle-même qui avait derrière elle plusieurs mois d'expérience, avait été dépassée par la situation. Et même en y repensant elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela avait pu se produire.

- Tiens.

En levant la tête, elle vit Macao qui lui tendait un bol de chocolat chaud. Lucy l'accepta avec grand plaisir. Elle en avait bien besoin.

- Je suis désolée, tu m'avais demandée de veiller sur Roméo mais... La mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu, et il s'en veut énormément. Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose depuis qu'on est rentré ce matin?

- Non, rien du tout. Pour lui c'est évident: Marrow est mort à cause de lui.

Lucy regarda alors Roméo. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, malgré ces imbéciles de Jet et Droy qui se livraient en spectacle devant lui pour essayer de le faire sourire. Au moins, ces deux-là avaient gardé leur bonne humeur durant ces trois derniers mois, même si la disparition de Levy les avait beaucoup affectés.

- Les Panthères Noires de Bosco.

Lucy tourna de nouveau son attention vers Macao, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Voyant le regard confus de la jeune blonde, Macao continua.

- Il s'agit d'une guilde d'assassins originaires de Bosco. Elle regroupe des mages spécialisés dans les armes à feu, l'infiltration, l'espionnage, le camouflage et beaucoup d'autres domaines. L'assassin de Marrow en fait probablement partie. Pour eux, pénétrer une maison, aussi bien gardée soit-elle, n'est pas un problème. Ils utilisent une magie inconnue pour apparaître à un endroit, et y disparaître sans laisser de trace. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas remarqué que la demeure avait été infiltrée, et encore moins pu retrouver le tueur. Ils sont très dangereux parce qu'on sait peu de choses sur eux. En général quand ils se font prendre en flagrant délit, ce qui est très rare, ils se suicident sur le champ. Depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs Nobles de Fiore ont été assassinés et on pense qu'ils en sont responsables. Marrow a dû prendre peur et a donc demandé à Fairy Tail de le protéger.

- Mais on n'en a pas été capable, s'indigna Lucy.

- Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'on pense que les Panthères Noires obéissent aux ordres de certains ducs de Bosco. Ces derniers auraient commandité le meurtre des Nobles les plus riches de Fiore. On pense aussi qu'ils se sont servis des Panthères Noires pour mettre le feu à cerains villages du Royaume. Nos villages spécialisés dans l'agriculture et l'élevage, et qui étaient donc d'importants fournisseurs de blé, de viande, de lait et tout autre chose dans tout le pays. Fiore est maintenant obligé d'importer de plus en plus de nourritures provenant de Royaumes voisins et consacre la plupart de son argent pour nourir la population. Pas étonnant que les prix augmentent. Sans compter que les gens ne se sentent plus vraiment en sécurité avec tous ces assassinats et ces incendies. Beaucoup de familles se sont retrouvées à la rue parce qu'on avait brûlé leurs maisons. D'autres ont perdu leurs travails parce qu'on avait brûlé leurs champs.

- Alors pourquoi Fiore ne réagit pas? Il compte laisser Bosco détruire le pays ?!

- N'oublie pas que ce ne sont que des bruits qui courent. Même si c'est très probable, on n'est pas sûrs que les ducs de Bosco sont responsables de tout ce qui se passe à Fiore en ce moment. Le Royaume peut pas se permettre d'attaquer Bosco sur bases de rumeurs. Les conséquences seraient bien trop graves si on s'en prenait à un autre Royaume à torts et à travers. Pour l'instant Fiore se contente de restaurer le calme dans le pays. Ensuite il s'occupera du reste. On devrait ...

Laki ouvrit brusquement les portes de la guilde, attirant l'attention de tous les membres sur elle dés son entrée. Les mains sur les genoux, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle était hors d'haleine. Sa queue de cheval était compètement défaite, laissant quelques-unes de ses mèches violettes retomber sur son visage en sueur. Et quand son rythme cardiaque revint enfin à la normale, elle dit:

- L'armée de Bosco vient d'attaquer Fiore.

* * *

**Héhé et voici la fin du chapitre 4. Encore désolé pour la longue attente mais bon, c'est plus les vacances et donc trouver du temps pour écrire c'est pas évident :/ Si vous avez des conseils à donner, ou des critiques à faire, hésitez pas ;) Et au fait, je sais que les chapitres sont pas très longs mais si je les fait plus longs que ça, je risque de mettre encore plus de temps pour poster ^^" J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent quand même. Sur ce à la prochaine =)**


	6. Adieu

Macao s'était subitement levé de sa chaise, la renversant en arrière.

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il. Leur armée a osé pénétrer notre territoire !

- C'est une déclaration de guerre ! Les chiens, ils savent pas dans quoi ils se sont lancés, grogna Cana.

- Heureusement pour nous, l'armée de Fiore a réagi rapidement. En ce moment elle essaye de repousser l'armée de Bosco en dehors des frontières, expliqua Laki.

- Quelle bande d'ordures ! Ils sèment la zizanie dans tout le pays et puis après ils nous attaquent comme si de rien n'était.

- T'en fais pas Macao. On devrait peut-être donner un coup de main ? S'enthousiasma Max.

Il savait très bien que son niveau ne lui permettait pas de rivaliser avec les monstres de Fairy Tail comme Erza ou Gildartz, alors il était déterminé à s'améliorer pour leur faire honneur. À part ses beaux cheveux châtains et son allure de mannequin il avait d'autres qualités. Il était d'ailleurs sûr qu'après plusieurs mois d'entraînement, il aurait même pu battre cet enfoiré de Natsu, si seulement …

- On ne peut pas. Les mages ne doivent pas être impliqués en cas de conflits opposants plusieurs Royaumes. Ça fait partie des conventions de la guerre. On causerait des dégâts irréparables si on aidait les militaires.

- Alors tu veux qu'on reste là les bras croisés à attednre que les choses se passent ?! Y en a qui sont en train de crever en ce moment. Si le maître avait été là …

- Mais il n'est plus là !

Un silence s'était installé dans la guilde. Macao regretta de suite ses paroles. Il avait involontairement rouvert une blessure qui n'avait pas encore guéri. Une blessure trop fraîche et trop profonde pour pouvoir cicatriser aussi facilement. Une blessure qui s'était enracinée dans leur cœur et qui répandait son venin dans leur âme. Un sentiment amer avait pris d'assaut Fairy Tail. Et quand Lucy ne put plus supporter cette sensation plus longtemps, elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la guilde en courant.

* * *

Lucy marchait sereinement dans les allées de Magnolia, à l'heure où le soleil se couchait. Le bruit de ses talons qui claquaient sur le pavé était camouflé par les aboiements stridents d'un chien errant. La ville semblait avoir été désertée. Les Magnoliens avaient apparemment été perturbé par les nouvelles de ce matin. Ils s'étaient presque tous barricadés chez eux, en rabattant leurs volets et en fermant leur porte à double tour. Les seuls passants qu'avait croisés Lucy paraissaient très anxieux et avaient osé sortir de leur demeure seulement pour acheter quelques baguettes de pains. D'autres s'étaient rués vers la gare en traînant derrière eux leurs valises, ne manquant pas de la bousculer au passage, et de s'excuser de manière nonchalante après.

Lucy, elle, était sortie uniquement pour acheter un peu d'encre. Ce soir elle voulait continuer l'écriture de son roman, mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ne lui en restait plus une goutte. Pratiquement toutes les boutiques venaient de fermer à cette heure-ci, mais par chance la petite quincaillerie du coin était encore ouverte. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant avant d'y entrer. Une vieille dame était assise derrière le comptoir. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Lucy, puisqu'elle continuait de feuilleter les pages de son magazine. Mais en levant brièvement les yeux, elle scruta la jeune blonde de haut en bas.

- Tu devrais pas traîner dans les rues à une heure pareille. T'es apparemment pas au courant de ce qui se passe à Fiore en ce moment. Dépêche-toi d'acheter ce que tu veux et rentre chez toi. On sera bientôt plus en sécurité ici, moi je vous le dis !

Lucy fut très mal à l'aise. Cette vieille marchande la regardait et lui parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'une prostituée ! Mais au lieu de se dépêcher d'acheter un peu d'encre, elle se mit à jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux articles disposés sur une étagère à côté d'elle. Des colliers de perle aux boules à neige, des coucous en bois aux ciseaux usés, Lucy devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait la diversité des choix proposés. Elle remarqua alors que la vendeuse avait également amassé quelques petits objets sur une table dans un coin de la boutique exiguë. Elle s'en approcha et parmi ce fouillis de bricoles, un objet avait attiré son attention. Il s'agissait d'une petite statuette, pas plus haute qu'une vingtaine de centimètres. Elle représentait un dragon d'un rouge vif et si intense, qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'enflammer d'une seconde à l'autre. Ses deux orbes oculaires brillaient comme des perles et s'il était vivant, son regard aurait certainement été aussi perçant que celui d'un jaguar affamé. Mais contrairement au dragon de ses cauchemards, celui-là ne semblait pas aussi brutal. Plus elle le fixait, plus un sentiment de confiance grandissait en elle. Lucy se saisit de la statuette. Elle était en marbre et très lisse au toucher. La mage stellaire était étrangement très captivée par l'objet, comme s'il l'avait envoûtée. Quelque part, la statuette lui rappelait Natsu.

- Jeune fille qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je vais bientôt fermer.

Soudain Lucy entendit un lourd grondement au loin. Intriguée, elle quitta de suite la boutique. En plissant les yeux, elle aperçut comme un amas de poussière à l'horizon. Puis en regardant de plus près, elle put facilement distinguer une horde de soldats à cheval, lances à la mains, boucliers accrochés à l'avant-bras, casques dressés sur la tête. L'armée de Bosco était aux portes de la ville. La panique s'empara immédiatement de la jeune femme. Sur le coup, elle fut paralysée et ne sut que faire. L'armée de Bosco, quant à elle, continuait d'avancer. Les cris belliqueux des soldats se firent de plus en plus intenses. À cet instant, Lucy ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose.

- Fairy Tail, murmura-t-elle.

La vieille marchande avait rejoint Lucy et lâcha un hurlement strident en voyant l'armée s'approcher. Tout à coup, un grand tumulte avait envahi la ville. Les familles qui s'étaient enfermées chez elles abandonnaient leur foyer. La foule avait empli les allées de Magnolia, tandis que les bâtiments se vidaient petit à petit. On courait le plus vite possible pour échapper à la cruauté des soldats. On criait, on appelait à l'aide. Tous fuyaient l'armée qui avançaient à grands pas. Certains trébuchaient à cause de l'obscurité et tombaient face contre terre. D'autres se bousculaient, dans l'espoir de quitter la ville le plus vite possible. Les cris larmoyants des enfants ayant perdus trace de leurs parents se perdaient dans tout ce vacarme. La vieille marchande avait perdu la raison, psalmodiant des paroles insensées. « On est perdu, on est tous perdu » disait-elle, balançant ses bras en l'air dans son désespoir.

L'armée de Bosco avait désormais atteint la ville. Les soldats ennemis descendaient de leurs chevaux.

- Gloire à Bosco ! Hurlaient-ils avant de dégainer leurs épées avec virulence.

Malheureux étaient ceux qui tombaient entre leurs mains. Certains, dévorés par la peur de perdre la vie, levaient leurs mains et imploraient grâce mais les mercenaires ne faisaient preuve d'aucune pitié. Ils égorgeaient sauvagement tous les Magnoliens qu'ils attrapaient, faisant gicler leur sang. Ils plantaient leurs épées toujours plus profondément dans les tripes de leurs victimes, les laissant agoniser pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils les torturaient en leur offrant une mort lente et cruelle. On crevait les yeux des vieillards. On fendait le crâne des rares résistants en deux.

Quelques soldats balançaient de lourdes briques sur les carreaux des maisons et les brisaient en mille morceaux. Ils prenaient plaisir à piller les plus belles demeures de Magnolia, récoltant pierres précieuses et bijoux de valeur. On allumait des feux et on incendiait toutes les habitations de la ville. On lançait des bombes sur les immeubles. Les éclats provoqués par les explosions emportaient à chaque fois avec eux une dizaine de vie. Certains étaient pris de court par les ondes de choc, étaient violemment projetés en avant, et se fracassaient la tête en retombant lourdement au sol. Les autres, qui se croyaient à l'abri de cette tuerie, en s'étant cachés derrière des bâtiments se retrouvaient enterrés sous des débris. L'air se faisant rare sous la pression des décombres, ils comptaient les secondes avant de lâcher leur dernier souffle.

Les bâtiments tombaient en lambeaux. Des feux clairs et vifs brûlaient, illuminant le pavé des allées tâché de sang. Le liquide rouge ruisselait sur les épées des soldats. Ils jetaient par mépris les cadavres puants dans les eaux du fleuve qui traversait Magnolia, ou bien dans les flammes qui réduisaient leur corps en cendres. L'odeur de chair brûlé avait envahi la ville.

Certains vils soldats se livraient au viol. Les femmes, impuissantes, ne pouvaient montrer leur dégoût et leur répugnance qu'à travers leur regard. Elle se débattaient en vain, leurs cris et leurs pleurs ne faisaient qu'attiser les rires abjects des mercenaires. L'une d'entre elles eut le courage de cracher à la figure de son agresseur. Celui-ci, fou de rage, la traîna par les cheveux, et avec plusieurs de ses camardes, ils la battirent de coups, l'insultèrent, la frappèrent toujours plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne versa sa dernière goutte de sang.

L'armée de Bosco assassinait et détruisait tout sur son passage. Elle réduisait la ville et ses habitants à néant. Certains priaient avant de rendre l'âme. Les autres s'obstinaient à rester encore quelques secondes en vie, malgré les atroces souffrances que leur infligeaient leurs blessures.

Lucy n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout ce massacre avait réellement lieu. Elle eut une soudaine envie de vomir en voyant toutes les abominations que commettaient les mercenaires. Elle aurait voulu réagir mais elle n'avait pas ses clés sur elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en aurait eu besoin. Elle était sortie pendant quelques secondes pour aller acheter de l'encre. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée cachée derrière un amas de gravats, tentant d'échapper à la vigilance des soldats. À cet instant précis, elle avait honte d'elle-même du plus profond de son âme. Elle essayait de sauver sa propre peau alors qu'en tant que mage, elle aurait dû protéger tous ces gens.

- Natsu … aide-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Mais il n'était pas là. Ni pour la rassurer, ni pour l'encourager, ni pour la protéger. Elle devrait se débrouiller sans lui ce soir. Cependant, elle ne mourrait pas. Non. Pas avant qu'il ne revienne. Elle le lui avait promis. Et elle comptait bien tenir sa part de leur promesse. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Si elle ne pouvait rien faire toute seule face à ces brutes, alors il lui suffisait juste d'aller chercher ses camarades de Fairy Tail. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils allaient bien.

- Lucy ! Lucy !

À ce moment-là, Lucy crut halluciner. Parmi les pleurs, les hurlements, les explosions elle avait perçu la voix de Cana. La jeune blonde sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle la vit courir à pleine vitesse vers elle. Cela devait être un miracle. La brune alcoolique était arrivée au moment où Lucy en avait le plus besoin.

- Lucy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On t'a cherchée partout ! Dépêche-toi, il faut vite qu'on s'en aille d'ici.

- On ne peut pas partir comme ça Cana. On doit se battre et défendre Magnolia.

- Lucy, tu ne te rends pas compte. De plus en plus de soldats vont arriver dans les heures qui vont venir. Et tous les mages de Magnolia ont déjà évacués. Tous ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on va pouvoir faire, nous, à dix contre des milliers de soldats ?! Hein ? Dépêche-toi et viens.

Cana attrapa le bras de Lucy mais celle-ci s'en libéra rudement. La blonde était furieuse. Comment sa coéquipière pouvait tenir de tels propos et prétendre être une mage ? Et de Fairy Tail, qui plus est ?!

- Tu vois pas tous ces gens qui sont en train de mourir ? On peut pas les laisser comme ça. Toutes les guildes sont parties et alors ? Ça veut dire qu'on doit partir nous aussi ? On est Fairy Tail, nous ! On se débarrasse pas de nous aussi facilement ! Nos adversaires ne sont même pas des mages, juste des êtres humains ordinaires. On pourrait les battre facilement avec notre magie.

- Lucy, essaie de comprendre. Ils sont largement plus nombreux que nous. Il faut qu'on parte sinon on va finir comme tous ces cadavres.

- Est-ce que tu crois que tous ceux de l'île Tenrou seraient fiers de nous s'ils savaient qu'on s'est tous enfui lâchement face à ces clowns en armure ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de nous ?

- Mais je pense à eux, justement ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parte ! On peut pas mourir maintenant, on doit rester en vie pour eux ! Pour qu'ils aient un foyer vers lequel revenir. Pour qu'ils aient une famille qui les accueille à leur retour. Alors s'il te plaît Lucy. Viens avec moi.

Une partie du cœur de Lucy n'était pas totalement convaincue. Elle restait assez réticente à l'idée de partir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait fermer l'œil de si tôt si elle laissait passer sa chance de sauver ne serait-ce qu'une poignée des habitants. Lucy voulut répliquer mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un explosif avait été jeté pas très loin d'elles. Un tas de plâtras avait été propulsé dans leur direction alors que Lucy fut énergiquement plaquée au sol par Cana, par précaution. La poussière accompagnée de la fumée dans l'air rendait pénible la respiration des jeunes femmes, qui s'étaient mises à tousser furieusement. Par chance, elles n'avaient pas été touchées par l'offensive et se redressaient progressivement.

- Quelqu'un de la guilde va mourir aujourd'hui. Je l'ai prédit ce matin, avait sèchement déclaré Cana. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est tous mis d'accord pour se serrer les coudes et ne prendre aucun risque ce soir. Bien sûr qu'on ce serait battu sinon ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Alors maintenant viens et dépêche-toi.

Cana avait saisi la main de sa jeune amie, plus fermement cette fois. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir. Bien qu'elle avait remarqué que Lucy ne montrait aucun signe de résistance. La mage stellaire le savait. Les prédictions de Cana se révélaient toujours excates. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas insisté pour rester. Certes, c'était son devoir d'aider la population de Magnolia mais protéger ses amis de Fairy Tail restait sa priorité.

- Attention !

Cana plaqua de nouveau Lucy au sol et essaya de la couvrir avec son corps. La jeune blonde tomba à terre. Elle esquissa une grimace dans sa douleur quand le pavé rugueux vint en contact avec son dos. L'image qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux resterait sans doute à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Cana lui souriait maladroitement, comme pour lui faire croire qu'elle allait bien. Mais l'expression de son visage la trahissait. Elle semblait souffrir terriblement. Quelques gouttes de sueur s'écoulait de son front. Ses respirations étaient entrecoupées de sifflements aigus. Elle tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'elle perdait ses couleurs de secondes en secondes. Elle grinçait des dents quand elle ne put plus masquer sa douleur plus longtemps. Une épée avait transpercé son ventre, qui était désormais pratiquement déchiré en deux. Du sang y coulait à flots. Le liquide rouge s'était même déversé sur les vêtements de Lucy. Les bras de la jeune blonde en était d'ailleurs recouverts.

- Va-t-en Lucy, ordonna Cana, de sa voix fragile et faible. T'es pas en sécurité ici.

Lucy scruta ses environs, de ses yeux, dans lesquels quelques larmes avaient commencé à se former, pleins de rage et de fureur. Elle aperçut alors un soldat se tenant pas très loin d'elles, un sourire obscène aux lèvres. Il léchait vigoureusement la lame de son épée, souillée de sang. Lucy se releva avec détermination. Une soudaine pulsion meurtrière avait traversé son corps à la vue de cette ordure.

- Lucy, va-t-en. Fais rien de stupide.

- Ta copine a raison, Blondie. Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter.

Lucy mit subitement sa main sur sa ceinture, attrapa son Fleuve d'Étoiles, et le déploya vers l'agresseur de Cana. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que le fouet magique s'était enroulé autour de sa jambe. D'un mouvement vif de son bras, Lucy avait envoyé cette pourriture dans les airs. Le soldat émit un grognement quand il atterrit brusquement à terre. Il semblait légèrement sonné. La mage stellaire avait terriblement envie de lui déformer la mâchoire, de lui arracher ses dents une à une, de le cogner encore et encore et encore, mais Cana avait urgemment besoin de soin.

Alors elle profita de cette occasion pour emmener Cana loin d'ici. Elle passa le bras de la jeune brune autour de son cou et l'aida à se tenir debout en plaçant une de ses mains derrière le dos de Cana.

- Cana, où sont les autres ?

- La forêt, va à la forêt, à la sortie de la ville ...

Lucy courait, Cana à ses côtés. Elle voulait sortir de cet enfer, et vite. Elle ignorait tous les mourants sur son chemin du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et continuait de courir, droit devant elle. Elle courait, encore et toujours. Elles avaient désormais parcouru deux ou trois kilomètres et leur course commençait à les fatiguer. Cana se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Mais Lucy tenait à garder le même rythme. Elles ne devaient pas s'arrêter. Cette erreur pourrait leur coûter la vie. La brune rencontrait beaucoup de difficultés à ne montrer aucun signe de sa douleur. Même garder les yeux ouverts était devenu une véritable épreuve. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle perdait de ses forces. Et quand elles étaient finalement sorties de la ville, Cana demanda à Lucy de s'arrêter. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin.

La constellationniste aida la blessée à s'asseoir, l'adossant contre le tronc d'un arbre. Cana toussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus tousser davantage. Elle crachait du sang. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons se broyaient de l'intérieur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ces dernières minutes avaient été un véritable supplice. Elle attrapa la main de Lucy, alors que celle-ci la regardait les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Lucy … je suis désolée que t'aies à voir ça …

- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien Cana. Tu vas t'en sortir.

- Non …

- S'il te plaît Cana … S'il te plaît.

- Mon voyage s'arrête ici. Mais le tien continue. Tu dois aller rejoindre les autres.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre encore quelqu'un. S'il te plaît Cana. Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît.

- Je suis désolée. Lucy. Vraiment. Désolée.

Elle avait lâché la main de Lucy. Sa tête était retombée en avant. Cana venait de s'en aller.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et un grand DESOLE pour ne pas avoir pu publier plus tôt. Pour ceux qui auraient des doutes, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire, même si je mets 2 mois à écrire un chapitre ^^ A la prochaine tout le monde =)**


	7. Un guerrier solitaire

La pluie s'était abattue sur Magnolia. En ce moment-même il pleuvait des cordes. Parfois quelques éclairs venaient illuminer le ciel gris et quelques secondes plus tard le grondement du tonnerre se faisait entendre. Même le ciel semblait partager la tristesse et la colère des Magnoliens.

Lucy regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre de la guilde. Les grosses gouttelettes d'eau pluviale s'écrasaient sur le sol déjà humide et de là où elle était elle pouvait presque être bercée par les déchaînements de la tempête. Mais son esprit était beaucoup trop tourmenté pour pouvoir trouver la paix.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Cana et pourtant Lucy n'avait pas réussi à oublier le moindre détail de cette nuit cauchemardesque. Le sang de la défunte mage semblait s'être imprégné sur les mains de la jeune blonde. Peu importe avec quelle vigueur elle se les frottait, le fluide vital était toujours là, marquant la peau de Lucy d'un rouge vif et intense. Ses grognements de douleur, ses respirations hachées, son visage pâle et blême, toutes ces choses venaient hanter la constellationniste à la tombée de chaque nuit, qui revivait ce malheur encore et encore depuis deux ans.

Lucy soupira quand les paroles de son amie lui avaient traversé l'esprit.

_Quelqu'un de la guilde va mourir aujourd'hui. _

Quelle ironie du sort ! Le destin, cette passion pour laquelle Cana avait dédié sa vie, s'était joué d'elle. Pas une seule seconde elle ne s'était doutée que sa prédiction la concernait elle. Sa volonté de protéger ses camarades avait été plus forte que tout et elle avait fini par se prendre de plein fouet l'attaque en traître du soldat, pour Lucy.

La blonde était fatiguée, physiquement et émotionnellement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle vivrait des moments plus difficiles qu'après la mort de sa mère. Qu'elle avait été naïve ! La vie était bien cruelle avec elle. Etait-elle condamner à tous les perdre ? Etait-elle obligée de souffrir autant ?

Lucy tourna la tête et vit son trousseau de clés déposé sur une petite table. Elle le saisit et le serra fort contre elle alors que de faibles sanglots secouaient son corps. Par miracle, Fairy Tail avait retrouvé ses clés dans les ruines de Magnolia, quelques jours après l'attaque de Bosco. Cet évènement avait probablement bouleversé sa vie, et celle de milliers d'autres personnes également.

Bosco avait envahi Fiore il y a maintenant deux ans de cela. Leur armée démoniaque avait anéanti toutes les plus grandes villes du Royaume et massacré la population, faisant ainsi plusieurs centaines de milliers de victimes. Rien n'avait été épargné. Pendant plusieurs semaines, l'armée avait humilié les Fioréens, bafoué leurs terres, outragé leurs droits en tant qu'être humains et démoli tout ce qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin. Durant cette période noire de l'Histoire du Royaume, survivre était devenu une douloureuse épreuve.

L'armée de Fiore avait été débordée. Elle n'avait pu ni arrêter Bosco, ni protéger ses habitants. Très vite, elle avait été elle aussi écrasée par la supériorité des soldats ennemis. Et quand ces derniers avaient pris d'assaut le château de Mercurius, le Roi n'eut d'autres choix que de se plier à la volonté de Bosco. Il avait abdiqué. Trois jours plus tard on l'avait décapité.

Un nouveau gouvernement, qui agissait selon la volonté des ducs boscois, avait été mis en place. Il avait aboli tous les pouvoirs des Nobles, destitué les puissants aristocrates, dérobé les richesses des bourgeois et pratiquement esclavagé le peuple. La justice et le droit, aujourd'hui ces mots paraissaient appartenir à un autre monde. La seule loi qui régnait était celle de l'iniquité. On avait voulu annihiler les Fioréens, leur enlever tout espoir de sortir de cette misère.

Et bien évidemment les mages avaient également été ciblés. Même si ces derniers ne devaient pas être mêlés à la vie politique, ce nouveau gouvernement n'avait pas hésité à les attaquer. L'armée boscoise, qui était restée sur place, les traquait jours et nuits. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de les chasser du Royaume. Il était devenu très dangereux pour les mages de sortir sans couverture. Ils étaient poursuivis par tous. Les soldats gardaient toujours l'œil grand ouvert et ne laissaient personne échapper à leur regard attentif. On n'était jamais en sécurité. Savoir si on avait été démasqué était impossible. La plupart du temps les mages étaient repérés par hasard dans la rue, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. On les laissait vivre quelques jours et une semaine plus tard on leur tirait une balle en plein cœur durant la nuit. Une méthode que Lucy avait déjà rencontrée il y a deux ans de cela. Les Panthères noires, cette guilde encore plus mystérieuse qu'il y a deux ans, était probablement celle qui passait à l'acte. Les soldats se contentaient juste de désigner les cibles. Il était évident que de simples militaires, aussi expérimentés soient ils, ne pouvaient pas venir à bout des plus puissantes guildes d'Earthland.

Mais les habitants les pourchassaient aussi, et de leur propre gré. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas digéré le retrait des mages il y a deux ans. Fiore était réputé pour compter dans ses rangs des mages de haut niveau. Et pourtant ! Ces soi-disant mages exceptionnels avaient abandonné la bataille avant même de l'avoir commencée. Ils s'étaient tous lâchement enfuis et avaient laissé l'armée boscoise commettre tous ces crimes sans leur faire face une seule seconde. Les Fioréens avaient été scandalisés par ce comportement. Pour eux, les mages étaient en parti responsable de ce qui leur arrivait. Et aujourd'hui ils déversaient leur rancune sur eux. Ils prenaient plaisir à les dénoncer un à un. Ils ressentaient une grande satisfaction à les voir périr tour à tour.

Fairy tail avait été obligé de se réfugier dans la forêt aux portes de Magnolia. Elle avait reconstruit le bâtiment de la guilde dans les bois, loin du chaos urbain, et vivait dans la clandestinité. Durant ces deux années, ils avaient réussi à échapper aux griffes des soldats et à la colère amère des citoyens grâce à une prudence hors-norme. Survivre était leur principal objectif et jusqu'à présent, ils y étaient parvenus. Ils étaient probablement l'une des rares guildes encore debout. Toutes les autres avaient été éradiquées. L'armée essayait d'effacer complètement leur nom de la mémoire des gens. Les maîtres étaient les seuls à être publiquement exécutés. L'annonce de leur mort faisait le tour du pays pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'on les brûle vivant devant les yeux ébahis d'une foule en extase.

- Yo Lucy, t'as entendu les nouvelles ?

La jeune blonde tourna la tête vers Roméo, qui venait à peine de rentrer. L'eau avait complètement aplati ses cheveux, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, mais malgré cela, le sourire qu'il affichait laissait deviner qu'il était tout aussi excité.

- Le Kagekishi, il est apparu la nuit dernière. Apparemment il aurait botté les fesses d'une dizaine de soldats de Bosco. Putain, il a trop la classe !

Le Kagekishi … Pour être honnête, Lucy trouvait le titre qu'on lui avait attribué totalement stupide. Mais au moins il avait le mérite de redonner le sourire à Roméo. Beaucoup affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'un rebelle qui se battait pour la libération de Fiore. Chaque nuit il passait à l'action et dans le plus grand des secrets. Il s'en prenait aux soldats les plus vils d'une manière ou d'une autre et faisait parfois de gros dégâts. Personne ne savait qui il était réellement, et évidemment les gens en profitaient pour raconter toutes sortes de fantaisie à son sujet. On parlait de lui avec autant d'enthousiasme que Roméo. Il était devenu tout un symbole. Grâce à lui, on savait que tout n'était pas perdu : il représentait la faible lueur d'espoir que les Fioréens avaient de récupérer un jour ce qui leur avait été volé. Il était donc une grande menace pour Bosco et avait naturellement fini par devenir l'une des nombreuses cibles des Panthères noires.

- Moi aussi je veux me battre pour Fiore. On devrait se rebeller nous aussi !

- Tu sais, Roméo, se cacher du gouvernement, c'est déjà une forme de rébellion.

- Non ! Moi je dis qu'on devrait vraiment se battre. Tu sais, comme … euh … lancer des bombes en pleine ville !

- Ça ce serait carrément du terrorisme, gloussa Lucy.

Roméo scruta ensuite le hall de gauche à droite comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. La guilde semblait assez calme. Readers peignait, Droy mangeait et Nab dormait. Il aperçut Macao et Wakabe du coin de son œil. Assis à une table, un verre de whiskey à la main et ricanant bêtement après s'être échangés quelques paroles érotiques. Parfois Roméo se demandait qui se comportait plus comme un adolescent entre son père et lui. Kinana et Alzack étaient au petit soin avec Bisca, et essayaient de satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. La jeune femme n'allait pas bien. Elle souffrait énormément depuis sa fausse couche d'il y a quatre mois. Elle avait épousé Alzack il y a un an. Etant donné les circonstances, ce mariage pouvait paraître inapproprié mais le couple avait eu le soutien et l'accord de tous leurs amis. Fairy Tail avait bien eu besoin d'un évènement de ce genre pour se changer les idées. Quelques temps après Bisca était tombée enceinte. Elle était pratiquement certaine d'attendre une fille. Mais la grossesse ne s'était pas très bien déroulée. Elle avait rencontré quelques complications et avait fini par perdre le bébé. Et malgré toute l'attention de la guilde et de son mari, elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Roméo ?

Lucy connaissait de mieux en mieux le jeune garçon. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait à ce moment-là, il voulait certainement lui dire quelque chose d'assez contrariant. Mais d'un autre côté, il semblait hésité à révéler le fond de sa pensée.

- Rien. Rien du tout. Absolument rien.

- Vraiment ?

Lucy le savait. Il fallait juste qu'elle insiste un peu pour qu'il craque. Et comme elle s'y attendait, il finit par craquer.

- J'ai entendu dire que des mages se sont réunis dans les montagnes pour échapper aux Panthères noires.

- Et ? Ils sont comme nous, ils essaient de sauver leur peau.

- Pas seulement. Ils sont en train de rassembler le plus de mages possibles pour renverser ce nouveau gouvernement. En ce moment-même ils sont probablement en train d'en recruter. On parle plus que de ça en ville. Ils font encore plus peur aux Panthères noires que le Kagekishi.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Ce sont des mages, comme nous. Parmi toutes les personnes au monde ce sont les mages qui ont le plus de chances de battre Bosco. On devrait les rejoindre. On pourrait se rendre utile comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Tu devrais en parler à Macao, c'est lui la maître.

- Il voudra pas m'écouter. Il va encore dire que ce ce serait trop risqué et que ce sont que des rumeurs.

- Et je suis d'accord avec lui. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Si les mages avaient voulu se battre ils l'auraient fait il y a deux ans. Tu devrais pas écouté tout ce qu'on raconte autour de toi.

Roméo fit la moue. Il semblait légèrement déçu par la réaction de Lucy. Pourquoi les adultes étaient toujours aussi pessimistes ? Qu'est-ce qui leur faisait croire qu'ils avaient toujours raison ? C'est vrai ça, peut-être que Roméo avait raison ! Qu'est-ce qui leur faisait croire le contraire ? Peut-être qu'effectivement une armée rebelle résidait dans les montagnes en ce moment-même, et peut-être qu'elle attendait juste le bon moment pour attaquer.

- On est des mages nous aussi. Alors pourquoi on s'est pas battu il y a deux ans ?

- J'aimerais bien te répondre. Mais je me pose exactement la même question depuis deux ans.

* * *

La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis peu mais les cumulus régnaient toujours dans le ciel. Le sol s'était rapidement substitué à de la boue visqueuse, alors que Lucy y enfonçait ses pieds à chacun de ses pas. Une légère brise glaciale lui donnait la chair de poule, malgré la veste marine qu'elle avait enfilée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'habiller plus chaudement mais elle n'avait jamais été habitué à porter plusieurs couches de vêtements, même dans un temps pareil.

Alors elle se contenta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule qui avait assaillie la place, un panier à la main. Elle voulait juste se dépêcher d'acheter quelques fruits et légumes dont elle avait besoin pour la semaine et rentrer au plus vite. Normalement la guilde en cultivait elle-même pour éviter d'aller en acheter, mais la météo ne leur avait pas été très favorable ces derniers temps. Elle savait très bien que plus elle restait exposée à l'extérieur, plus elle avait de chance de se faire prendre. Et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle devait rester prudente. C'est pourquoi elle portait toujours des gants à chaque fois qu'elle sortait, pour ne pas dévoiler la marque de Fairy Tail gravée sur le dos de sa main droite. Cela pouvait paraître suspect mais l'effacer avait toujours été hors de question pour elle.

D'ailleurs, même si cette idée lui glaçait le sang, au plus profond d'elle, elle se doutait qu'elle avait été démasquée depuis longtemps. Étant donné la notoriété passée de Fairy Tail, cela aurait été étonnant que même après deux ans, les soldats aient été incapable de reconnaître une des mages de la plus puissante guilde de Fiore. Et elle ignorait pourquoi on ne l'avait pas arrêtée jusqu'à maintenant. Mais s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'elle n'ait en effet pas été repérée, alors elle continuerait de surveiller ses arrières quoi qu'il arrive.

La jeune blonde eut un pincement au cœur quand elle vit les gens autour d'elle. Des haillons nauséabonds, les pieds nus ravagés de cicatrices, le visage plein de sueurs, le corps amaigri par la faim, les yeux pleins de désespoir et de haine, accablés par tous les évènements passés. La majorité d'entre eux paraissait misérable.

Elle tentait d'éviter les regards malicieux des soldats. Ils étaient absolument partout, à chaque coin de rue. Ce n'était pas facile de passer inaperçue. Et leur simple présence la rendait malade.

Elle finit rapidement d'acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin et se dirigea ensuite vers la guilde, en faisant bien attention de ne pas être suivie. Elle marchait le long de la rivière de Magnolia, à l'endroit où se trouvait son appartement autrefois. Il avait été détruit durant l'attaque de Bosco. Ce même appartement dans lequel Natsu faisait toujours irruption sans prendre la peine de la prévenir avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait cet imbécile, lui et sa manie de vouloir passer par la fenêtre. Elle finissait toujours par le cogner alors qu'au fond sa venue ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Même quand il s'infiltrait dans son lit la nuit, en croyant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, une joie effrénée s'emparait de son cœur. Par contre quand il la surprenait alors qu'elle se changeait, ça elle ne pouvait pas le pardonner ! Au moins, personne ne surgissait de nulle part dans sa nouvelle chambre à la guilde. Elle pensait que cela lui ferait plaisir. Mais en réalité elle trouvait que cette chambre manquait de vie. Son appartement renfermait tellement de souvenirs. C'était injuste qu'on le lui ait retiré aussi brutalement. A vrai dire, on lui avait presque tout enlevé il y a deux ans.

Elle tourna dans une allée déserte qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emprunter pour rentrer plus vite. Le soleil se couchait. Il faisait presque nuit. Soudain Lucy crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand elle vit trois soldats dans son chemin. Ils semblaient tous ivres. Leurs joues étaient rosées à cause de l'alcool. Ils chancelaient, et donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient s'écrouler les uns sur les autres à tout moment, se tenant à peine debout. Leurs rires entrecoupés de hoquets résonnaient dans l'allée et donnaient à Lucy l'envie de vomir. Mais elle devait se calmer. Ils ne faisaient que passer. Ils n'étaient pas là pour elle. Elle ne devait pas paniquer.

- Eh ma jolie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ?

Elle devait les ignorer et continuer d'avancer. Oui. Avec un peu de chance ils la laisseraient tranquille. Mais non. L'un d'entre eux avait attrapé le bras de Lucy d'une main graisseuse. La jeune femme retint l'envie de le ruer de coups. Elle devait rester calme ou elle se ferait remarquer.

- Laissez-moi partir.

Les soldats échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Ils l'avaient encerclée de tous les côtés. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool émaner de leurs vêtements.

- On n'a pas l'intention de t'laisser partir, ma jolie.

Lucy crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Leur haleine en elle-même était une véritable arme. Elle voulait tant effacer ce sourire espiègle de leurs lèvres. Leur regard était plein de désir charnel alors que la pression sur son bras se faisait de plus en plus insupportable.

Elle sentit alors leurs mains flasques se promener sur son corps. Elle lâcha brusquement le panier qu'elle avait à la main. Tous les légumes qu'elle avait achetés étaient maintenant éparpillés au sol. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais elle refusait d'en verser une seule pour ces ordures.

- Lâchez-moi.

Son ton, plus ferme cette fois, ne les fit que ricaner plus fort. Elle sentit des lèvres poisseuses se déposer dans son cou. Elle lâcha alors un cri de dégoût mais une paire de mains vint lui couvrir la bouche par derrière, camouflant ainsi tous ses hurlements. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, gesticulant de tous les côtés, mais à trois contre un, elle était largement désavantagée. Ils la maintenaient en place. Elle avait pourtant ses clés sur elle. Elle aurait pu invoquer un de ses esprits. Mais si elle le faisait, elle aurait été repérée.

- Tu vas arrêter de gigoter, oui !

Lucy reçut deux poings solides en plein ventre, faisant retourner son estomac. Elle crut qu'elle allait régurgiter son repas d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts durant quelques instants. Mais elle devait se reprendre. Surtout quand elle ressentit des mains se glisser sous son tee-shirt, frictionnant la peau de son bas-ventre. Comment osaient-ils la toucher ainsi ?

- Reste tranquille, ma jolie. On va bien s'amuser, tu verras.

Elle n'avait encore jamais eu de relations intimes avec qui que ce soit. Ce serait trop cruel si on lui enlevait aussi sa virginité de cette manière.

La jeune mage s'apprêtait à mordre la main de l'un de ses agresseurs. Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Les trois soldats l'avaient tous lâchée simultanément, quand ils entendirent des pas lents venir dans leur direction. Ils furent stupéfaits lorsqu'ils aperçurent une silhouette familière se former dans l'obscurité. Lucy, ne comprenant pas leur étonnement, suivit la direction de leur regard. Elle vit un jeune homme masqué se tenir debout, à quelques mètres plus loin d'eux.

Il s'avança lentement et sereinement. Les soldats se raidir à son approche et furent instantanément dessoûlés. L'un d'eux, bien qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, fouilla frénétiquement ses poches, à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui puisse les sortir d'une telle situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On ferait mieux de se barrer avant qu'il nous enterre vivant.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? T'as pensé à la putain de promotion qu'on va avoir si on tue le Kagekishi ?

Le Kagekishi… Alors c'était lui. Ses pas se firent de plus en plus lourds alors qu'il continuait de s'approcher. Deux des soldats finirent par perdre courage et s'enfuirent en courant avant que le guerrier ne puisse leur faire quoi que ce soit. Mais le troisième était beaucoup plus tenace. Il semblait vouloir repartir avec la tête de son adversaire. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il pensa à la récompense qu'il allait recevoir. Mais avant même qu'il puisse sortir son poignard, on l'avait attrapé par le col. Les yeux pleins de rages et menaçants du guerrier le paralysèrent. Ce simple regard noir avait ramolli ses jambes.

- Dégage de là.

Une voix austère et sinistre. Cela avait suffi pour que le soldat prenne les jambes à son cou et aille rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises, l'alcool et la peur coulant toujours dans ses veines.

Lucy savait qu'elle aurait très bien pu gérer cette situation d'elle-même … Bien que c'était mal parti. Cependant elle tenait quand même à remercier ce jeune homme mystérieux. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle trouvait cette attitude assez prétentieuse. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il cherchait à tout prix à ne pas lui faire face. Mais elle respectait son choix. Il avait parfaitement le droit de lui cacher son identité. Elle le remercierait juste de façon humble.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé. C'était vraiment sympa. Mais faut pas vous méprendre. Je suis certaine que j'aurai pu me débrouiller sans votre aide. J'ai mis au point plusieurs techniques pour me défendre contre ce genre de pervers. Comme par exemple le "Lucy kick". Je sais que le nom peut paraître …

Alors que Lucy continuait de parler, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Kagekishi avait disparu dans la nuit.


End file.
